


Dorkus Split

by PumpkinQueen13



Series: Planet Sheen [2]
Category: Planet Sheen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinQueen13/pseuds/PumpkinQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many failed attempts of ridding himself of Sheen, Dorkus comes up with a seemingly infallible plan: splitting himself into two separate beings.  Will this plan prove infallible, or shall it backfire like all the rest?  And what happens when the separation isn't what it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorkus Split

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of "Banana Quest," the final aired episode of Planet Sheen, hence the episode references in this chapter alone.

The last thing Dorkus remembered before losing consciousness was him scolding the Fruit Hobo about not giving him the yellow peely fruit that Sheen called a "banana."

Suddenly, he felt a pair of wings gently hitting his face, trying to get him to come to. "Milord, are you all right?" A meek voice asked. Dorkus cracked open his eyes and saw that it was none other than his most loyal companion, Pinter.

Dorkus tried to speak, but his breathing was a bit haggard given his current position of being trapped from the neck up. He looked around his surroundings before looking at Pinter as if to ask where he was.

"Mount Pretty Pretty, sir." Pinter answered as he flew near Dorkus' head to straighten his black hood.

Dorkus inwardly growled to himself; he was so close! And he would have succeeded if he wasn't halted by falling or being beaten up by a bunch of neat freaks.

With Dorkus' anger at a boiling point, he struggled harshly to remove himself from within the mountain, attempting to move his trapped arms. First came his left arm, which was easier to free than his right, and he started to claw at the part of the mountain where his neck was trapped. Once he managed to free his neck, he let out a loud gasp of air and started working on his other arm which proved to be a bit of a trial since it was trapped at an angle, seething a bit when he felt his skin being scraped by the mountain's roughness.

"Grock, that hurts…" he said hoarsely. As soon as his other arm was freed, he pushed upward in order to get his legs out, which were the easiest to free. Once freed, he exhaled and collapsed on the ground, his arms exhausted from the pressure of pushing and pulling his own weight, plus making the treacherous mountain climb already made his arms give out once he reached the top.

"Oh, my liege. I'm so happy you're all right!" Pinter cried with joy and landed near Dorkus' downed form.

Dorkus coughed as he lifted himself up to a sitting position, grabbing Pinter while doing so. "No thanks to you, Pinter…" He mumbled and cleared his throat a few times for him to talk clearly again.

"You didn't ask, sir." Pinter said solemnly, giving Dorkus a nervous grin.

Dorkus rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't have to." He said and carefully stood up. He then looked at the sky to see the suns setting. "Night is almost upon us, we have to get down and head on home." Dorkus said, approaching the ledge of the mountaintop with Pinter still in his grip.

Pinter felt a wave of nausea come over him as he looked down from the tall steep mountain. "Sir, please don't—"

"Down I go!" Dorkus shouted and he jumped off the top, running alongside the mountain, ignoring Pinter's screaming while jumping down ledge from ledge, being careful not to miss. When he reached the bottom of the mountain, Pinter continued to scream, his eye shut tight. "We're at the bottom, Pinter. You can look now." Dorkus said. When Pinter didn't open his eye, he frowned. "Y'know, you could've just flown to the ground." He said to the small shaking frame in his grip and started walking. He had to take a different route to get back home since the bridge he had fallen from was out of commission and he was taking no chances of getting beaten up again with his cloak being filthy.

"There now, Pinter. Tomorrow morning we'll brainstorm our plans to destroy Sheen, all right?" Dorkus said, looking down at Pinter who has calmed down slightly. Pinter shakily nodded as he snuggled up against his master's cloak, enjoying the warmth that was emanating from it.

Dorkus sighed, annoyed at Pinter's display of affection, but figured it would be fine for the moment as tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
